


佚乐园

by lostinyourdream



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M, 洋灵 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinyourdream/pseuds/lostinyourdream





	佚乐园

他回来的那天，我正端着我老妈考的草莓派从门口上去。那味道还是很香的，反正我是在暗暗吞口水，香甜刺激我的腺体，使它在我舌根下面一股一股的分泌唾液，可我却在懊恼，因为我品尝不到这份美味。

他回来了，从那个洋气的美利坚飞回来不远万里，回到这个偏僻寂静的地方。得知这个消息，我真的一整夜都没睡着，盯着满头星空意淫，他那张好看的脸蛋儿。

李英超出现在我家门口的时候其实我并不意外。我料到他会来，并且第一个来找的人就是我。我看见他一身帅气的出现，这小子个子拔高了不少，比我印象里抽条儿了太多，我甚至一瞬间没有认出来，那顶粉嫩嫩的贝雷帽。

哦我的天，他看着我笑，简直比我手里的草莓派还要甜，我巴不得立刻上前去把他吃掉。不过好在我也是要面子的，刻意隐忍了一下，草莓派侧过去没拿稳，他倒是眼疾手快，赶忙冲过来帮我拖着。

我很好奇，他的手为什么总是冰冰凉，我竟心疼了起来，生怕烫着这细皮嫩肉。可是我急切的眼神里看见他腼腆的笑，哦不，礼貌而客套的笑，特别不失风度，嘴巴抿着，柔软的嘴唇挤压之后我看见那可爱的一颗颗小牙齿。

我立刻笑开了花。他看着我，像朵湿透的郁金香，那一刻我甚至想放下手里的一切上前去抱抱他，不过出于兄长的尊严，我轻轻的扶住他的手，特别特别没趣儿的说：“好久不见。”

说完我把热腾腾的东西举在他面前，“我妈说你要回来了，叫我把这个送给你。”

如果我没记错的话，他还是很喜欢吃我妈做的草莓派。小时候我经常把他叫到家里来，老妈在厨房忙活而我就和他在客厅里吃薯片看猫和老鼠，我发现他笑起来眼尾是弯的，牙齿特别白，而且我很多次不经意靠近他的时候，他的衣服是野雏菊味儿的，我记得特别清楚。

现在他在我眼前又变回了野雏菊味。我不得不承认我在伤感，曾经我把他变成了我爱的草莓味，时过迁境后回到原点，我的教导成为他远走高飞人生中的不必需品。

他倒是很热情，热情到连行李箱都没来得及放，就叫我去他家坐坐。我挺不好意思的，哪有去人家家里做客的道理，可他一直盯着我，不得不感受到他强烈的请求，我侧身进门，他尾随其后。

邻家弟弟真的已经不是我印象里的那样，小毛孩儿的雏形早就无影无踪，他现在文质彬彬知书达理，但是我好像还是散漫的样子，不学无术而且脾气极差。

我总是严肃的不合时宜。我看见他脖子上的项链，半个月亮，小小的闪耀在锁骨窝，想必那一定是个情侣款，不知道另外一半在哪个漂亮姑娘的脖子上，我就这样想着，不知不觉的很生气。

或许你现在就要质问我跟他的关系。说来可笑，我其实跟他没什么关系，刚才那些全部都是我一个人的想入非非。好吧，那我实话实说，他是我家楼上的弟弟，其实就是邻居。我从出生到现在就没有离开过这个地方，他在我六七岁的时候搬过来，我俩玩熟了就天天黏在一起，他特别粘人，可能是跟我关系好的缘故，除了我他身边几乎没有别人。

他在我对面坐下来，笑盈盈的，亲切的把我叫做洋哥哥。好家伙，他总能有我的把柄，一句甜腻腻的洋哥哥就把我给迷的昏头转向，我瞬间不生气了，特别不要脸的把他揽进怀里，我说小兔崽儿，还记得我呢？

草莓派凉了。

那天下午我们出奇的融洽，就像他第一次来我家，怯怯的躲在他妈妈身后，胆小的像个毛还没舔干净的兔子。我可受不了他这么腼腆，试着跟他说话，我说嘿，你怎么不来跟我玩儿。他这才敢挪出来，我看见他柔软的小手藏在袖管里，便拉着他进我房间，特别骄傲的给他展示我的战利品，一屋子的高达机器人。

就是这么把他拐来的。

我这人特别念旧，揪着李英超这个小白眼儿狼给他讲当初那些幼稚可笑的事情，他也不烦我，在我怀里乖乖的一动不动，鬼灵精怪的咯咯笑。我闻够了他身上浓郁的野雏菊，把他放开，一语双关的问，“我的草莓味儿呢？”

这傻小子还以为我饿了，掰下来一块甜甜的馅儿送到我嘴边，我还是口是心非的吃下去，舔到他的指尖，他不明所以的缩回去，看似刻意又自然，把我残留在嘴边的果酱卷过去嘬进嘴里，熟套的连我都看楞了。

“在我这里，在我嘴里呢，你的草莓味儿。”

我这辈子只接过两次吻，一次跟李英超，另一次还是李英超。不过我要在这里讲一下，绝对不是我的故意。上次纯属意外，这次……这次我本以为也是意外的，但是看李英超的意思，好像并不想把它当成误会。

有那么一瞬间的害怕，我以为他要把我上了。李英超在我怀里像个饥渴的猛兽，把我两片嘴唇嘬的又痒又麻，个小屁孩竟然还学会了舌吻，一根柔软津甜的东西在我嘴里来回舔舐，我是真的没料到，几乎招架不住他的侵略，只能虚虚的揽着他的腰，我拍拍他的屁股，含含糊糊的说：“超超你……别着急。”

我安抚他，突然想起曾经遇见过的一只野猫。他好像并没有在意我的言语，回应我的只是几句急促的喘息。他吸咬我的舌根，快要把那些肉肉的味蕾碾碎，我在想，他是不是吮吸他母亲的乳汁的时候都没有这般心急过。

好吧好吧，那我们就顺着他的性子来。他离开我的口舌，嘴唇上全是我和他意乱情迷之后的唾液，我看着他，心里不知道默念了多少遍真他娘的性感。

“李洋，你教我的东西，我没忘。”

是，你当然没忘。我还想夸赞你，甚至无师自通。我那个如视珍宝的糖豆小弟真的长大了，就连语气都变了，他从前没这么叫过我。我这土气的名字从他嘴里蹦出来我便是愈发喜欢了，突然觉得，这名字简直天造地设。

我问他还要不要继续，他说行。估计你又要纳闷儿，我到底教他啥了。其实也没啥，说出来还挺羞耻，不过好在我脸皮厚如铁皮，不怕丢这个脸。

男孩儿嘛，十七八岁，有些东西总是得知道的。很早以前我们这儿条件不好，三天两头的停电停水，也不知道是不是我老妈跟物业的爱恨情仇难以启齿，我们家还真没怎么受影响。

但是李英超就惨了。他爸妈成天天在外头工作，把他一个人扔家里，我挺心疼他，不过小孩儿生存能力强的出奇，我每次路过他家门口，从那个缝缝里看进去，他都特乖，不在看书就是在写作业。

内天下了点儿雨，又停电了，狗日物业根本不带管的，一黑就是一整天。我其实还好，点个蜡烛啥的就能熬过去，我担心的是隔壁小孩儿。果不其然没过多久就来敲门，我早就预料到他一个人待不住。

拧开门的那一刻他几乎是扑在我的怀里，差点没站稳踢翻了墙角的蜡油。我借着微微的火光，还有他眼角儿那一点泪珠子，分辨出了李英超在哭。我这可怕的母爱泛滥，十分怜惜的给他擦掉，我说发生什么了，你怎么了。

他也不答我，就是掉眼泪。我心想这孩子应该是打雷吓着了，出于长辈的关爱，把他整个抱起来，像是奶妈喂奶的姿势，这才注意到他光着脚丫。我赶紧给他捂暖和了，等他不哭，我一直抱着他，心里有种小小的成就感，当爸的成就感。

没记错的话，后来我把他抱到床上一起睡的。其实故事从这里才开始，接下来发生的所有，我发誓，都不是我的本意。

我心情极其紧张，即使我极力说服自己，这个跟我同床共枕的男生只是邻家那个乖乖小弟，仍然控制不住我脱轨的思想。

特别特别像小说里的情节，霸道总裁(额，当然不是我)在酒吧拦下被灌酒的可怜少男，不辞辛苦替他挡酒，没想到酒里下了药，非要打一炮才能病情稳定。于是乎发生了一些列不可描述，转眼画风突变，第二天早晨醒来突然发现自己身边睡着一个神仙，还是个被开了苞的神仙。

他丝毫不知道自己的处境有多危险。在我身边熟睡，嘴巴里哈气，呼在我侧脸，我的鬓角就很心脏一样，被碎发扎的奇痒难耐。李英超也并不知道我可笑且荒谬的想法，我在月光里看他，深思熟虑之后，我选择独自死亡。

床是歪的。我从一个腰酸背痛的梦里醒来，摸到身边的被子鼓起来，有点可怜的余温，他不在。我立马坐起身，甚至是惊慌的揉按那团软绵绵的被褥，他真的不在。

我摸着黑点着蜡烛，一下迸发的火光让我看见了蜷缩在床脚的人，我吓了一跳。他把头埋进膝盖，以抵御的姿势把自己圈起来，可可怜怜的冷落在墙角。我端着蜡烛靠近他，暖色把他头发烤得棕红，我只要再离他近一步，就能摸摸头发柔声安慰。可他抬起那张惨兮兮的小脸，苍白的让我觉得我遇见了一只活鬼。

烛火里他不断的哭，而且是那种无声的哭。我瞬间没法子，毕竟你知道的，我这种烂透的性格根本不可能哄小孩儿。他看着我，就像遥望远处碌碌无为的灯塔，而他是在巨浪里注定要溺毙鸥鹭，拽着我一起自尽，尸体糜烂在深处，那儿有灯笼鱼吧估计，反正我最讨厌鱼。

我被施了咒，只会一遍遍的问他，你怎么了，你怎么了。还好我的手心是暖的，我盖上冰凉的脚掌，抚摸他可爱的指头，渐渐磨成我喜欢的温度，然后把食物剥开。

我的底线在燃烧。我趁他不注意，把他抱在怀里，一顿一顿的说，“快点告诉哥哥，你怎么了。”

在我亲吻他毛发的片刻，辨析出了他字不成句的支吾。他说他难受，特别难受。我就纳闷了，问他哪里难受，好家伙那小兔崽子指了指他下头，搞得我脑子里翁的一声，炸了。

他被我知道了小秘密，害羞的恨不得嵌进我身体里，我庆幸那天停电，李英超没看见我红的像开水烫过一样的脸。我僵硬的抚了抚他背，我说，那怎么办，难不成……难不成要我帮帮你？

他一下子生气了。滚烫的小手特有劲儿的把我推开，害得我极没面子的一屁股坐地上，我也有些发蒙的回望他，谁知道他指着我的鼻子开始骂，“李……李振洋你这个坏东西！我刚刚做梦，梦里……你把我、你把我下面搞得好难受唔！”

他说完这话，丢给我一个愤怒的枕头，我依旧懵逼的坐在地上，他光着两条白嫩嫩的小腿在我面前晃荡，宽大的上衣角，露出甜美可人的内裤边儿。我当时可能脑子吃了屎，一把捉住他跟笔筒样的脚踝，然后他惊叫倒地，我顺势趴在他身上，幸亏家里没人，不然这个时候有人进来，还以为我要强奸未成年。

香，来自身体自然的香。我扶在胸前嗅他，像条不要脸的狗，果真我还就可以更不要脸一点，伸出舌头舔了舔他肋骨中间那块小窝窝。虽然后来我为我当时的行为感到十分羞愧，但理解理解嘛，人总有犯错的时候。

他被我这样的招式搞怕了，揪着我睡衣领子，那个眼泪哗哗流，仿佛下一秒被开天辟地的人不是他而是我。然而我还是在安慰他，我说弟弟没事儿，春梦很正常，你哥我也会，而且我还会勃起……你知道啥叫勃起吗。

呸呸呸，我打我自己。可是小可怜儿真的太令我心疼，我怕他再哭，都要把自己哭干。李英超估计是用水做的吧，怎么那个泪花花就能涓涓的流，还没完没了，我终于耐不住性子了。

我非常粗鲁的伸进他的内裤，即使他挣扎的像一条脱水的鱼我也没在意，摸住那根火辣辣的、硬邦邦的、可可爱爱的小柱子。

这场战役我赢了。李英超在我身下屈服，委屈巴巴的让我帮他，别的也不会说，只是叫唤，帮帮我，你帮帮我。这孩子，都到这份儿上了还在害羞什么，大腿快要把我夹晕，我叫他放松放松，不然我怎么帮你。

其实我也没啥经验，毕竟都是半斤八两。我握着它来回攒动，李英超的表情也跟着我扭曲，皱眉头，咬嘴唇，张嘴巴，伸舌头，我说他有点骚骚的他还生气，他恼羞成怒，“你还帮不帮我！”

好好好，我十分认真的研究它奇妙的构造，捏着它上下动，还得捏紧点，黑灯瞎火的我也看不见，反正想想还挺丢人，我李振洋竟然在这里帮被人自慰。

我把他的手也拉过来，这重要的时刻需要我们一起见证。他握着他的东西，我包住他的手，来回上下运作，他的身子越绷越紧，我心想神圣的一刻就要到了，虔诚的跪在他腿间，心里默念伟大的社会主义。

在他不知所措惊呼的同时，这坏小子射了我一脸。李英超是个小白眼儿狼原来一点儿没错，他气急败坏的把我推开，起身要走，我说你去哪儿，没电没水的，你想洗也没法子。

“……李振洋你完了！你欺负我……”

行吧，你爱怎么说就怎么说吧，反正我也尽了我的职责，至少我帮你解脱了是不是。OK他又做回了那个乖乖小宝，一言不发的回到床上，我闷声给他找了件衣服，他穿着，变成我的味道。

我在黑暗里看不见他的脸，蜡烛烧光了，故事该结束了。我想着自己好不要脸，是不是要跟我亲爱的李英超弟弟从此决裂。我一筹莫展的满肚子苦水不知道在哪发泄，李英超突然卖乖的蹭进我怀里。

“哥哥，我错了。”

我吓得瞬间结巴，活脱脱一个二愣子，根本不知道自己有多愚笨。他更加听话，而且绝对服从的跟我承诺，三好学生就是不一样，小话说的我心里美滋滋。

他说，洋哥哥，我还有很多很多不会的……你都要教会我。

后来我老妈看见我闷头洗床单，都快要把那几块儿破布给揉烂，她转身，我听见她声音轻飘飘的传来，我儿长大啦，大小伙子了。

其实我没想把事情整得那么复杂，毕竟还是挺喜欢这个小跟班儿，那次之后他看我的眼神立马就不对了。我秉承着正直好兄长的传统美德，对那件事只字不提，估计他也意识到了我的无趣，渐渐拉拢了那些胡乱的心思。

我甚至大言不惭的管这叫，青春期的性启蒙。

后来他很少来找我了。不知道他有没有惦记，那件衬衫还是我的，不过我还算大方，他想拿去就拿去吧。我们还是时常在楼道里碰面，又或者在早上同一时间推开门之后就看见彼此，不过也没什么话说了，他看我一眼之后立马转移眼神，而我呢，跟个十八线烂演技的小演员，假装找事做。

平平淡淡，细水流长，我许愿这样的日子还能过很久很久。

那个暑假，我毕业的那个暑假，宅在家里发霉，每天除了泡面就是和睡觉。那天我蓬头面垢的接起一个电话，我这人最讨厌别人打扰我睡眠，刚想骂出口就被一句话噎回去。

李英超又在那边哭了。听的我发毛，那种哽咽的，费劲的声音，歇斯底里的跟我说，洋哥哥，我要走了，我要去美国上学了。

他下午来找的我，带着那件草莓味洗衣液的衬衫。我演练了好久的祝贺词他在推门而入的那一刻屁都不是，我佯装淡定的倚在墙角，我问他什么时候的机票，他愣愣的，又无所适从的告诉我，明天一早。

我慌了。鼻子没骨气的发酸，我当着他的面儿痛哭流涕，像个疯人院的逃犯。他终于上前亲吻了我，一个拖了很久才兑现的礼物。我不得不承认他是个温柔的人，我之前的谆谆教诲想必他是牢记于心的，所以现在这个浪漫的吻，应该是我应得的回报。

他几乎是要把这些天失去的宠爱全部从我这里掏走，我也竭尽所能的让他尽情腐蚀我。他抱着我，久久不能平复激动的心请，埋在我胸前，又一次遗憾的抱怨。

“我好后悔，哥哥。”

我摸摸他的脑袋，我说：“你后悔什么？”

“没能跟你做一次爱。”

我赶紧捂上他的嘴，一副长辈的样子教育他，“可不能乱说话，听见没有。”

李英超在某些方面的执念，令我心服口服。他真的很擅长拿捏我的心情，揣测我的想法，他把我吃的通透，以至于我在他眼里没有一点侵害力。他立刻用热吻堵住我想要继续教导他的嘴，我话说一半儿，要卡不卡的吊在嗓子眼儿，好吧，我也不想再装下去了，黏在一起很久很久才分开。

离别前的缠绵最令我难过，我在想，要是能早一点捅破这层窗户纸就好了。不过我也不会难过太久，李英超说过他要回来的，我等。

我抱着他说，“以后还有很多时间，那些你不会的，我慢慢教你。”

所以他此时此刻又重新出现在我的楼上，我带着我老妈盛情款待的礼物跑到他家门口，想要迫不及待的见上他一面。我们上次见面应该是几年前，他奔进我的房间，并且强吻了我，然后一身轻松的飞去美国，我只能祝他平平安安。我继续回想我们之间的故事，似乎也就到此为止了。

李英超真的太聪明，我原本想用草莓派来打发的心情还是被他识破，他又把我摁在沙发上狠狠的亲了一口，他说李振洋，你别说谎了，你就是一直在想我，对不对。

我疯狂点头，告诉他是的，我每天都在想我的小糖豆。他跨坐在我腰上，贝雷帽早就被我扯掉，看起来就衣冠不整的样子，相比起以前那怯懦胆小的他，我爱极了现在的李英超。

他翘起圆润的小屁股，办事效率高的让我出奇，我有些木讷的问，所以我现在需要做什么呢，我也没法直接来啊。

我没想到他这么开放。那小子跟变戏法似的从不知道哪里掏出来一管草莓啫喱，我可真佩服他。我说李英超，你是不是一开始都想好的，怎么那么心机呢。

我进去了，带着致命的草莓味。他那里吸的我差点当场暴毙，整个身体的血液只汇在大脑，李英超是个我猜不透的谜，他的人也好，身体也好。我尽力的对他进行物理开发，紧致的小洞洞使我头脑发昏，他跟着我一并呼吸同一寸空气，他喘息，在我一味地顶撞之后恳求我，更加深入的探寻他。我当然选择满足他，并且变本加厉的溺爱他。

他发出类似沙哑的吼叫，估计是被我干痛了。对不起我没懂得怜香惜玉，我让我的可人儿又泪眼汪汪了。我揪着他退到腰间的衣服，感受他乖巧的小肚子里那只可爱的小章鱼，是怎么用温暖包裹我。我打算收手，拔出来一半又被他吃进去，他红着眼睛看我，仿佛在质问我那个草率的承诺，李振洋你答应过我要教我。

我跟李英超没法谈什么原则不原则。

还好在最后我的理智还尚存，没射在他里面，不然我还要担着对他负责的危险。我和李英超在多年以后拥有了第一次性爱，但是却好像是契合过无数次。我们就像一对相爱很久的恋人，他甚至会在高潮的时候喊我老公，嗯，听起来很舒服。

我也不知道我们现在是什么关系了。我几次三番看见他颈间的半月项链，也一直没说出口，到底是欲盖弥彰还是欲擒故纵。

他从美国回来之后我们就把做爱当成了一种消遣，没日没夜的撒野，我真的把他开发的太透彻，就连他哪个姿势最容易被操射我都熟记在心。

我们瞒着成年人做成年人的游戏。我对外谎称研究课题，和李英超一起，发掘探索人类新能源，实质上这么说也没错，我确实是在开发人类，而且我的目的就是深知他所有秘密。

我洗完澡坐在床上，李英超过一会儿也湿哒哒的凑过来，我赶紧生气的给他把头发吹干，我还吓唬他，小心感冒，我可不会来救你。我知道这没用，反而会让他更加粘我，我最怕的就是这个，他一撒娇我就巴不得把全世界都买下来送给他。

“洋哥哥……”他凑过来说，“想要一个。”

我问的特别没趣，“要什么？”

他亲亲我的脸颊，嘟着嘴撒娇，他说，“想要一个洋哥哥的亲亲。”

李英超撅起嘴的样子让我想起水族馆里那些红色的接吻鱼。我侧过头来当他心爱的那条小鱼，一刻不停的亲吻，然后摸出来早就藏在枕头底下的套子，我在他红扑扑的小脸儿上咬了一口，我说超超你不累呀，你不累哥哥还累呢。

他有点不高兴的摸着我的老二，小手儿来回蹭，我知道我起了反应，他似乎也达到了目的，帮我口交，没一会儿就硬的像根烧红的铁柱。我受不了他这么弄我，不停的赞美他，哦我的超超好棒，再吸的紧一点，让哥哥全部射进你可爱的小嘴巴里。

最后我被他纯洁里带着背叛的眼神十足的震惊了。我在很多时间甚至觉得我是个罪人，诱拐未成年，但是我想了想他又不是未成年。可是我还是在不断的进行自我反省，而且一个呼之欲出的问题，我不敢问他，他也从没说过。

那句话太俗，说出来怕你笑我。我在高潮的那一刻痛快地哭了出来，他也愣了，赶紧凑上来亲亲我的嘴角，还粘着我滚烫的精液。他问我，哥哥你哭什么？

我抱着他，趋于崩溃，潮汐再也退不下去，逐渐演变成洪灾，我在那里头是个受害者，李英超呼风唤雨的让它愈发泛滥，是不是想让我的死相更惨烈一点。我哭着说，李英超，你敢说你爱我吗。

然后我才知道，其实做爱并不用相爱。他又一次狠狠的打击了我，让我死无葬身之地，他没回答我，只不过是低下头把那条项链摘了，带在我脖子上。

他愧疚的说，“李洋，我从来没送过你什么礼物，这个，你带着吧，以后每次看到它，希望都能想起我。”

我们不三不四的关系真的结束了。原来他这次回来也不是长留，只不过是来看看我罢了。这小子还真有两把刷子，把我整得难受好几天，我在家里闷头大睡，睡醒了就吃，吃完了又睡。

有时候那条项链硌着我脖子疼，我也没忍心扯掉，疼就疼吧，还能让我想着他。后来的几天阴雨连绵，我粗心大意没关窗，整个人轻飘飘的在屋里游荡，等摸了摸额头才发现我发烧了。

其实生病对于我来说没什么，我这颗多管闲事的心，竟然率先担心的是李英超睡觉有没去关窗，他这细胳膊细腿的，一着凉可不好整。我晕晕乎乎的从药箱子里翻出来几盒感冒药，想给他拎过去，但又好像没什么特别合适的理由。

算了，不管了，谁叫我这么厚脸皮呢。

我们有时候出奇的默契。他也刚好抱着一箱子感冒药正要下楼，我问他你要干啥，他说怕我感冒给我送药。好嘛，我俩还真的挺默契。

然后我的乖乖小糖豆决定暂时留在我家照顾我。他在厨房忙活，为我端茶倒水，而我舒适的仰卧在床上，像个懒惰油腻的贵妇，惬意的不行。看着我可爱的小仆人为我服务，心里又在犯难，我在想，李英超是不是也挺喜欢我。

他半跪在床头，把湿毛巾敷在我发烫的脑门，就像儿子照顾年迈的老父亲，他温柔的碰碰我，“哥哥，体温计拿出来，我看看烧退了没。”

我乖乖的抬起胳肢窝，他瞅着我愈发滚烫的体温皱起了眉头，我用浓厚的鼻音跟他讲话，我说超超你去忙你的吧，我自己能好。

可能是因为我生病了，知觉神经有所怠慢，就连他附身吻住我的时候我都没有反应过来。不过他只是贴着我的嘴唇，轻轻的点了一下，我骤然睁大眼睛，睫毛扎到他太阳穴，然后他起身离开。

我倒在床上垂死挣扎，他留给我一个背影，“李洋，我过几天就要走了。”

他这话是什么意思。是责怪我没有挽留他？还是是说我太绝情？

我没有什么波澜的回答，“噢，那你可要记得照顾好自己。”

直到他走那天我的病都没有好。我依旧喜笑颜开的接待他，李英超又带着那顶粉红粉红的贝雷帽，我试着闻他，再也没有野雏菊。

他看见我妈，特别乖巧的问，阿姨您家洗衣液还有吗？

我老妈愣了一下，她说有啊，有好多呢，超超你要吗？

他疯狂点头，就像是学习好的拨浪鼓，“要要要，就是那个草莓味儿的。”

这小子到底要干嘛。不过也没我多嘴的份儿，他看着我，眼睛亮的像个兔子，好像一下子又变回了我俩初次见面的样子。我问他，你这次走还回不回来？他摇摇头，我咽下一口苦涩的唾沫，我说行吧，一路顺风。

李英超打趣的责怪我，“哥哥你到底会不会说话，坐飞机哪有祝人家一路顺风的。”

我赶忙换了说辞，尴尬的笑了笑，我说：“那就祝你健康成长吧。”

“你也是。”他最后这么跟我说。

然后他坐着小车远去了。我从门栏里看他，不知不觉的哭湿一片衣服，我承认我特别难过，不然一个大男人怎么会哭成这个逼样。鼻子堵着，我现在吸气都得用嘴巴，捶着胸口就跟中毒了似的。我知道我此时的样子特别滑稽，是不是要生产的孕妇都是这样。

我顶着个不清醒的脑子问我妈哪路车可以去机场。我老妈还以为我疯了，怪声怪气的骂我，“你有病呀，人家是你啥，你用得着这样吗。”

我下一秒就披着外套出去，我妈大叫一声李振洋你给老子滚回来，我头一次没听她话，转身冲她大喊，“妈我找我媳妇儿去了——”

这一路我都像个疯子。我到了机场，这人山人海的给我吓了一跳，根本找不到我的李英超，他现在会在哪里，是拖着行李箱办手续，还是已经要登机了，我不知道。

OK我持续发疯，逮着一个像的人就冲过去，发现他不是，我就对不起对不起。后来我终于找到我的小糖豆，那一刻，我觉得啥都比不上李英超好。

他正要把护照啥的递给那人换登机牌，我向他奔跑，他回过头，迎接着狼狗的扑食。我把我的身份证还有一大堆乱七八糟的东西重重的砸在办理台上，那人都愣了，水蓝色的大眼睛里全是疑惑。

我骄傲极了，像个三岁小孩儿一样的霸道，我揽着我亲爱的小糖豆，我的宝贝小弟，用那拌调子英语跟他说，“look what，we are together，me and he，two，two people，you understand me？”

李英超黑着一张脸，暗自捏捏我的大腿，他说哥哥，在家丢人就行了，这么多人看着呢。

我说我去他妈的，老子要管这么多，你把我带回家就行。

其实我这一路奔来，虽然发着烧，但我前所未有的清醒。我清清楚楚的看见云在向后移动，而我在奔向他。李英超这人实在是太讨厌，就算这样我还是穷追不舍，我这叫啥，我这叫热脸贴冷屁股。

没关系，我会把他变成热屁股。

回来的路上李英超跟我说，李洋你累不累，整这一出就跟恐怖分子似的。我粘着他，一个劲儿往他怀里钻，我说我可想不了那么多，我舍不得你我就来了。

“我其实早就有答案了。”他突然认真的说，“没敢告诉你，怕你笑话。”

我说，怎么会呢。

“其实吧，李洋，你是个特别好的人。自从你那天问我那个问题，我就一直在想，到底爱不爱你呢，我当时也不知道。可能是因为我太笨了，后来从你家出来我才幡然醒悟。”

接下来他说的这些话我得用小本子记下来，免得他以后叛变。

他说那天啊，云朵是苦的，雨水是黏的，我想我还是喜欢你的。

 

 

 

END.


End file.
